Albus Dumbledore
}}) |School= Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry |School House= Gryffindor |Attendance= September 1892 - July 1899 |Wand= Elder Wand |Patronus= Phoenix |Animagus= |Boggart= |Occupation = Headteacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (by 1971 - 1997) Professor of Transfiguration (by 1955 - by c. 1971) Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts (by 1913 - 1927) |Loyalty= Order of the Phoenix }} 'Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore '(1881 - 30 June 1996) was the renowned Headteacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from around 1971 until 1996. He guided Harry Potter to help him gain an understanding of Voldemort and how to defeat him, a feat which he achieved even in death. Biography Early Life Albus Dumbledore was the eldest child of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore and the elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore. He spent part of his childhood in Mould-on-the Wold. When Ariana was six years old, she was hurt and traumatised by Muggle boys who saw her use magic, and she no longer had any control of magic. Their father, Percival found the boys and hurt them with magic. He would not tell anyone why out of fear Ariana would be sent to St Mungo's and he was sent to Azkaban instead. Kendra then moved the family to Godric's Hollow and Albus and Aberforth could not speak about what happened to Ariana to anyone. Albus began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September 1892 and he was placed in Gryffindor. He was an exceptionally talented and academic student and achieved many things at school. He graduated at the beginning of summer 1899. However, around the same time, Kendra was killed when Ariana lost control of her magic which left Albus and Aberforth her primary guardians. Albus had made plans with a school friend, Elphias Doge to go travelling and cancelled the plans to go. Aberforth wanted to drop out of school to look after Ariana, but Albus told him he had to complete education. By then, Aberforth was wayward and Albus had to control him. Albus felt trapped in Godric's Hollow looking after them which made him angry and bitter, and hoping for a way out. Grindelwald friendship Then during the summer of 1899, Albus befriended Gellert Grindelwald who was staying with an aunt in Godric's Hollow to find out information about the Deathly Hallows. Grindelwald was a persuasive person and he persuaded Albus of the plans he had made to find the Deathly Hallows, and then one day take control of the wizarding world and put the non-magic in their place. Grindelwald was also a talented and brilliant wizard and Albus fell in love with Grindelwald's ideas and joined him, supporting the saying he had thought of that it was "For the Greater Good", advising Grindelwald in a letter that the saying should be their tagline that justified any of the actions they would need to take. Indeed, it became Grindelwald's main saying many years later. Albus would later think of this time to be the only time anyone truly and completely understood him, and when he would think of this time, he had both fond and painful memories and a part of him would miss those days. At least two photos would be taken of him and Grindelwald, one of which showed their intense bond that many would say made them look like brothers. , Scene 64}} During their friendship, they made a blood pact that said neither would be able to move against the other. Their blood merged into a metal golden object that Grindelwald would take and own for many years. From then on, Albus would not be able to try to do anything about it, or make a move against Grindelwald unless he managed to destroy the object of their pact. , Scene 73}} , Scene 119}} Ariana's death However, when Aberforth found out about their plans, he was upset mainly because he thought Albus was neglecting and abandoning Ariana or trying to take her with him when she's unwell. The things Aberforth said about family began to make Albus wake up to the truth about the plans he and Grindelwald made, which Aberforth also hated and Albus later admitted that he knew then that they were wrong. , Scene 35}} Grindelwald said to Aberforth that when he and Albus controlled the wizarding world, Ariana would no longer have to be kept locked away, and Grindelwald was upset by Aberforth and put the Cruciatus Curse on him. This upset Albus who engaged Grindelwald in a duel. Aberforth then also joined in and they had a 3 way duel in which Ariana intervened and a stray curse hit and killed her. Grindelwald then fled England and left Albus, who was devastated by Ariana's death. Aberforth blamed Albus for their sister's death, and he and Aberforth had a strained brotherly bond for the next 80 years, beginning when Aberforth punched Albus in the nose at Ariana's funeral, shouting that it was his fault. Albus felt guilty about Ariana, later acknowledging that he should have loved her better. Not being able to change the past was a painful constant companion for him , Scene 71}}, and though he felt sorry for the part he played in her death, he was unable to find the courage to tell Aberforth, who thought he was stone-hearted and happy he was no longer obligated to look after him and Ariana. Early teaching By 1913, he was the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts and the teacher of Newton Scamander. In the time from February and December 1913, he taught Boggarts to then sixteen-year old Newton Scamander and Leta Lestrange. He found Newt's fear of a desk job curious, but when Leta confronted her Boggart, he was kind to her when he saw how scared she was but she cried and run away when her Boggart proved to be harrowing and less fun than the other students. , Scene 69}} In the same year (1913), Dumbledore argued against Newt being expelled when he took the blame for Leta Lestrange's experiment with a Jarvey that placed another student in danger. It's unknown whether he was successful, but Newt's wand was not broken. }} Finding Credence By December 1926, Dumbledore sent Newt information pertaining to a bird named Frank which needed saving, knowing he would have to go to America to let him go in Arizona. Newt would later imply that he had wanted to send him to New York in which a number of incidents had taken place. }} Many would later say that Dumbledore had sent Newt to New York, which they would deny. and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (by J.K. Rowling) (2017 edition) }} In September 1927, Dumbledore asked Newt to meet him in secret. He wanted Newt to go to Paris to find Credence Barebone, telling him he knew it was the right thing to do, and gave him the location of a safe house of an old friend, Nicolas Flamel. , Scene 27}} Then, two days later, Dumbledore was teaching McClaggan's year when the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Travers (who had surveillance keeping an eye on Dumbledore), put Admonitors on Dumbledore's wrists when Dumbledore said that he would not be able to fight Grindelwald, thinking Dumbledore's past with Grindelwald, friendship with Newt who Travers thought Dumbledore sent to Paris and network international friends was suspicious. Dumbledore advised Travers that he found the policies he had put in place unacceptable. When they left, he said to Theseus Scamander that if Grindelwald called a rally, Theseus should let it happen and he should not go in. He was now also unable to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts per Travers orders. , Scene 64}} Dumbledore found Leta had stayed and he comforted her. He thought she was one of the cleverest students he had taught, and advised her she should tell the truth about what happened to her half-brother, implying he knew Credence was not her half-brother even though rumours stated he was, sharing the painful past he had of what happened to Ariana. , Scene 71}} Dumbledore in fact knew Grindelwald was about to call for a rally and had informed Nicolas. He also thought that people would die, which was why he wanted Theseus not to go. , Scene 86}} However, the rally went ahead and Theseus attended. During the ensuing fight between Grindelwald and the Aurors, Dumbledore was proven right about death when Leta was killed. However, Newt managed to steal the pendant of Dumbledore and Grindelwald's blood pact , Scene 115}} and when Newt and a few others apparated away from the scene to Hogwarts, he gave Dumbledore the pendant who advised Newt he would need to find a way to destroy the pact. , Scene 119}} Achievements Dumbledore became very famous and in time, thought to be the greatest wizard of modern times when he defeated Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. He found twelve uses of dragon's blood and worked with Nicolas Flamel on Alchemy research. First Wizarding War Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive to leave Harry Potter on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive, and dimmed the lights with the Put-Outer to hide from the Muggle neighbours. He was not shocked to find that Minerva McGonagall had waited outside Privet Drive the entire day to find out why Dumbledore was interested in the road. Dumbledore told Minerva that he passed through twelve parties on the way and that she should celebrate with them. Minerva told Dumbledore of her annoyance of how the magic world celebrated the downfall of Voldemort, thinking of how they brought it to the attention of the Muggle world, though Dumbledore thought they deserved to celebrate. Dumbledore then told Minerva that it certainly appeared Voldemort died and offered Minerva a lemon drop, Dumbledore's favourite Muggle sweet. When Minerva said "You-Know-Who" instead of Voldemort, he told her to stop with nonsense idea of not saying the proper name. Minerva then continued, saying the proper name, Minerva continued, now saying the proper name, telling Dumbledore that he only dared to say the name because Voldemort feared Dumbledore instead and then he could have defeated Voldemort if he dared to try the Dark Arts. Dumbledore then blushed and thanked Minerva. However Minerva then brought up the topic of why she waiting, and would not accept that James and Lily Potter died until Dumbledore told her. Dumbledore then comforted her, welling up with her, and told her that they may never know why Voldemort could not find the power to kill Harry. He then looked at a pocket watch and told Minerva he would be leaving Harry with the Dursley family. Minerva was shocked and told Dumbledore that from her observation of them that day, they were not good people to leave Harry with. Dumbledore then told her they were the perfect choice. He hoped that Harry would not grow up without the pressure of the magic world knowing Harry's name and what happened. Minerva then agreed and wanted to know how Harry would be arriving though Minerva worried that Hagrid was careless. Hagrid then arrived on a flying motorcycle, and handed them Harry. They noted the lightning-shaped scar where Harry was struck and Dumbledore told them that he would have that scar forever. Dumbledore and Minerva were then shocked by the wailing Hagrid saying goodbye to Harry, and Minerva told him to stop it. They placed Harry on the doorstep with a letter and watched him for a minute. Dumbledore then told them they could not stay and they should join the celebration. Dumbledore said goodbye to the departing Hagrid and Minerva, put the lights back on, said good luck to Harry and Apparated. Between the wars 1991- 1992 Dumbledore welcomed new students on 1 September, including Harry Potter who noticed him at the High Table when he was placed in Gryffindor. He commenced the feast by saying "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak" which made Harry wonder whether he was mad. When the feast was over, he told everyone the third floor corridor was out-of-bounds for students not hoping to suffer a "painful death", which made very few people laugh, and of a few school notices. He made the school sing, and then sent them to their common rooms. 1992 - 1993 1993 - 1994 1994 - 1995 Second Wizarding War Problems Duel with Voldemort Horcrux search Death Legacy Appearance In elderly age, Dumbledore wore half-round glasses, had a long crooked nose and silver hair. Character Dumbledore was known for having an eccentric character, enjoying chamber music and tenpin bowling. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards